1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a composition for radical polymerization and a method of forming a pattern using the composition, and more particularly, to a composition for radical polymerization including a material for adjusting the size of a pattern and a method of forming a pattern using the compound, whereby the size of the pattern can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radical polymerization, which is a common polymerization method, proceeds by generation and propagation of monomers in a free radical state, in which a terminal atom of a propagating polymer has a free electron. Because of the reactivity of these free radical terminal groups in radical polymerization, it is relatively easy to adjust molecular weight of a polymer, or predict the composition of a copolymer.
As various kinds of electrical devices have become thinner and more miniaturized with advances in microfabrication of such devices, microfabrication of sub-micrometer sized patterns has received renewed attention. In particular, forming of such sub-micrometer sized patterns may be performed using a radical polymerization mechanism involving light exposure and developing processes. By such methods, the sub-micrometer sized patterns can be mass-produced at low costs.
In microfabrication fields however, patterns with various sizes are required according to their application. While sub-micron patterns may be obtainable, there remains a need to develop a method of readily adjusting the size of a pattern obtained by radical polymerization, using a simple process.